


Nobody Told Her Death Would Be So Attractive

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 6th - A scared kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Told Her Death Would Be So Attractive

They could hear them banging on the door, close to breaking it off its very hinges. Their angry growls echoed through the halls and managed to make its way through the tiny slits of the steel barrier.

Barbara didn't know how long it would last. It would give way eventually and the horde would pour into the room, massacring them both.

She knew it was a mistake to go to the clinic. It was even a bigger mistake to bring Arryn with her. Though, she supposed, at least they would die together.

The raven haired girl was gazing out the only window in the room, legs curled up, the woman gripping them close to her chest. She hadn't spoken since they holed themselves inside and tried to block the door with whatever they could find.

Barbara worried Arryn blamed her. Technically, she was at fault and her foolish decision would most likely get them both killed but she hoped her companion didn't see it that way.

Despite their death clambering right outside the door, the room felt quiet. The blonde hated when Arryn didn't talk with her. It made her feel like laying down and never getting back up.

She slipped off the desk she had seated herself at and walked over to where the raven haired girl resided. She leaned her head against the wall and said somberly, "I'm sorry."

To her surprise, Arryn lifted her head and looked at her. She asked, with genuine confusion, "About what?"

Barbara quirked an eyebrow. She lifted her arms and gestured to their predicament. "For getting us both in this giant mess? I made a colossal fuck-up and now we're both going to die because of it!" The sudden raise in her voice made the groaning corpses outside bang harder against the door. She growled as she turned her head towards it. "Ah, shut the fuck up!"

"This isn't your fault, Barb." Arryn grabbed the blonde's hand. She ran her thumb across her dorsal. "Sit with me."

She made room on the ledge, the blonde squeezing into a spot beside her. The onyx haired girl still held Barbara's hand, laying her head against the glass.

"Why aren't you angry?" Barbara asked, staring at Arryn as she continued to gaze at the world outside. They were on the second floor, the window giving view to a decrepit parking lot littered with Infected corpses. It was unknown how many were actually dead and how many could pop back up.

Beyond that was a highway, a few straggling Infected limping across. But their nearest safehouse was still miles away. They were far from safety.

"Why aren't I angry?" Arryn echoed, furrowed her eyebrows. "Angry at you? Or what's happening? Or the Infected outside our door? Or how the whole world went to shit?" Her voice began to waver.

Barbara squeezed the hand she held.

"I'm not angry because it'd be pointless to be. It's out of my control." She said soberly and met the blonde's eyes. "Even if you're right and this is your fault-," Barbara ignored her heart slightly plummeting. "-I'm not upset."

She moved closer to her, Barbara opening her arms to the smaller girl. Arryn laid herself down against her best friend, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. She rested her head against her collarbone.

Barbara blushed but slid her own right arm across her back, placing her left hand behind Arryn's head. She stroked the black mane.

Her hair was so soft and her hot breath tickled her neck. They had been close like this before: times when the entire group was in a panic. If they ran extremely low on food or water or other important supplies, sometimes they both needed comfort. If they had Infected knocking at their door or one of their own bitten and soon-to-turn, they found themselves in each other's arms.

They had never declared themselves as something more than friends but they had certainly spent nights together, breathing heavy under the sheets.

Barbara blushed as she recalled their first time together.

_Arryn hand shook as she held it at Barbara's hip. Her eyes glanced up to meet the blonde's. She saw a similar nervousness in them that she felt._

_"It's okay, Arryn." Barbara whispered into her ear, pressing her lips to her temple. "I won't hurt you. You can trust me."_

_"I know I can." The raven haired girl said, her body shivering as she felt Barbara's hands around her waist, her hands touching her exposed skin. "I'm just. . .scared, I think."_

_Barbara leaned her head down, resting it against the onyx haired woman's forehead. "Then I'll protect you." She met her lips with a sweet kiss, feeling Arryn's free hand caress her cheek._

_The blonde felt Arryn grip at her jeans. She lead them to the bed, placing herself on top. The raven haired girl seemed to growl, almost yearning for dominance. But the second Barbara slipped her tongue into her mouth and her hand slipped under the cup of her bra, the growl become a desperate whimper._

"Do you believe in a greater. ..force?"

The woman's serious question brought Barbara out of her trance.

The blonde felt her cheeks were on fire, eyes darting across the room. They two were clearly on two very different wave lengths.

"I, uh. . .well, I used to. I think. But with how everything is now. . .it's kind of hard to think there's someone out there." She said.

"I thought so, too. And I haven't gone through any, yknow, ' _revival_ ' or some shit. But I just started to think about the universe as a whole and. . ." Arryn pursed her lips. Barbara fought back the urge to kiss them. "I don't believe in any sort of 'god' but there has to be a greater force at work. One that keeps the world in balance. Chaos and order, life and death."

Arryn sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with that."

Barbara kissed her cheek. "I'm not bored. You could never bore me."

The onyx haired girl smirked. "Seems kind of ridiculous to be pondering life with death right outside our door." Her hazel eyes glanced at the noises erupting from the hallway.

"Nah, there's not a better time to." Barbara said. "I wish I could make a pun."

Arryn smiled. "Oh really? The great Pun-dini is stumped?" The blonde rolled her eyes as the raven haired girl snorted.

"I think most people would be scared shitless right now, Arrbear." The nickname made Arryn's cheeks tint a pink.

"Who said I'm not?" Her companion asked, tracing circles along Barbara's sides. "Of fucking course I'm scared, Barb. There are Infected right outside that door and the second they break through the barrier, we're goners." She sighed and hugged Barbara, hiding her head into the crook of her neck. "It's not that I'm _not_ afraid of death. I'm just willing to accept it."

The blonde continued to run her fingers through her hair, eyes glancing to the door. The small, barred window of the door was soon to break. It wouldn't be long.

"I love you." Barbara said suddenly.

"W-what?" Arryn's head shot up in surprise. Despite the time they spent together, the two had never said those words to each other. They had always feared becoming too close would only hurt them in the long run.

It was a lot easier to say goodbye to someone you 'didn't' love.

"You heard me." The blonde said confidently. "If we really are going to die right now, I wanted to get that off my chest." Her blue eyes met Arryn's hazel. "Arryn Zech, I love you."

The onyx haired woman smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "I love you, too." She brought Barbara's head down and tilted hers. The blonde closed her eyes and leaned in.


End file.
